IT'S OK, I'M HERE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Qtalita Present, a wonkyu story again


_Qtalita Present, a wonkyu Story.._

_Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, And many more (maybe)_

_Genre : Romance_

_Lets begin.._

_Sadarkah kau kusayangi.._

_Sadarkah untukmu ku bernyanyi.._

_Terbaca kah niat tulus ini.._

_Degup jantung kian terbisik.._

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, peluh terlihat menetes di dahinya. Suara derap langkahnya memenuhi ruangan yang telah kosong beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siwon..Siwon..Siwon.." Gumamnya tidak berhenti. Mulutnya mengucap nama itu bagakan sebuah mantra agar larinya semakin cepat.

Beberapa anak tangga nyaris membuatnya terpelanting dan jatuh, ia tak lagi menghiraukan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah terlihat berantakan, otaknya hanya terpaku pada sosok namja di atap sekolahnya. Choi siwon.

"Hhh..Hhh..Siwon hyung! Hyung!" Teriaknya sembari memutar pandangan matanya menyusuri atap sekolah yang terlihat sedikit gelap karena sore telah menyapu kota seoul.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mendekati sosok yang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, wajahnya menekuk, terbenam.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat, tak lama ia merasa lengan kekar siwon memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat.

"Its okay, I'm here.." Bisik kyuhyun berulang kali.

…..

"Hyung? Jja..minumlah, ini bisa menghangatkanmu" Kyuhyun duduk disamping siwon yang masih menatap dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya terulur meraih segelas susu hangat yang kyuhyun tawarkan.

Kyuhyun memandang siwon dengan pandangan miris, ia mengusap punggung siwon pelan dan lembut.

"Kyu..dia..pergi" siwon membuka suara namun masih dengan pandangan kosong menerawang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia tahu ini akan terjadi, saat siwon akan terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi.

"Dia pergi sebelum ia tahu kalau aku mencintainya" Siwon menunduk, lemah.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, kyuhyun tidak suka, sangat tidak suka jika siwon seperti ini, terlihat lemah dan murung.

"Hyung.."

"Dia pergi kyu.."

"Hyung..tenanglah"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat orang yang sangat aku cintai pergi kyu?" Nada siwon meninggi, ia menatap kyuhyun sendu, kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lidahnya kelu.

"Ia akan kembali hyung.." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu siwon, mencoba tersenyum

"Dan saat itu kau akan tahu arti mencintai seperti apa hyung, percayalah" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh siwon-nya erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada namja yang ia sayangi itu.

"Tapi.."

"Sssttt.. sudahlah hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ditatapnya namja bernama siwon itu tajam.

"Its Okay, I'm here.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

…..

Bukan rahasia lagi jika kyuhyun menyayangi ah bahkan mencintai seorang choi siwon, semua orang tahu, semua orang mampu melihat seberapa besar rasa cinta yang kyuhyun miliki untuk siwon-nya, kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun, segalanya untuk siwon,

Ia mampu tersenyum tulus hanya untuk siwon setelah hatinya remuk disaat yang bersamaan,

Hanya kyuhyun yang mampu menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang remuk redam saat ia melihat siwon tersenyum penuh cinta bukan untuk dirinya,

Hanya kyuhyun yang rela berdiri 3 jam hingga ia terjatuh pingsan karena menunggu siwon di halte bus, n guess what, siwon dengan mudahnya mengatakan ia lupa dan harus mengantar namja pencuri hatinya.

Dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tulus dan berkata 'Its okay'

_Kadang kata tak berarti.._

_Kalau hanya kan sakiti.._

_Diam bukan lah tak ingin.._

_Degup jantung kian terbisik.. _

_Tanda cinta yang bersemi.._

Hanya kyuhyun satu-satunya namja bodoh yang rela melepas segala hingar bingar kehidupan mewahnya dan berada seatap dengan siwon dan memulai semuanya dari nol, bahkan rela bekerja part time demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua.

Hanya kyuhyun dan akan selalu begitu.

Semua tahu, semua sadar, dan semua mampu melihat..

Hanya saja entah kenapa siwon tidak pernah menyadari itu semua.

….

"Yeobseo.."

"…"

"Ne hyung, gwenchana"

"…"

"Ani, aku belum memasak apapun"

"…"

"Ah, jinja? Aku harap penantianmu akan berbuah manis hyung"

"…"

"Ne hyung..jalja"

Klik, sambungan telepon terputus, kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada mini bar apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun melepas apron hitamnya jengah, ia menatap meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan kesukaan siwon, ia tersenyum miris, tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

_"Kyu, aku sepertinya tidak akan makan dirumah, malam ini Kibum pulang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebelum ia kembali ke New York"_

_"Ne hyung, gwenchana"_

_"Ah, kau belum memasak apapun kan kyu?"_

_"Ani, aku belum memasak apapun"_

_"Baguslah kyu, eum aku harus segera pergi, kibum sepertinya telah tiba, kau tahu kyu, aku sangat bahagia, kibum mengatakan kalau ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku"_

_"Ah, jinja? Aku harap penantianmu akan berbuah manis hyung"_

_"Hahaha, aku harap kyu. Eum hyung pergi ne, jalja kyunnie"_

_"Ne hyung..jalja"_

Kyuhyun menatap makanan di atas meja.

'Huh? Belum memasak apapun katamu kyu? Bahkan kau hampir menghabiskan seluruh gajimu demi mendapat semua bahan makanan ini, kau nyaris melukai jarimu sendiri saat membelah kepiting-kepiting sialan itu, kau melakukan semuanya demi seorang choi siwon yang ia sendiri bahkan melupakan kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?' kyuhyun membathin, ia menunduk, matanya terpejam erat, desakan di retinanya terasa menghujam kelopak matanya agar terbuka dan menumpahkan liquid bening itu.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

Braaaakkk..Prraaaannnnggg…

Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan dengan tangan mulusnya menyingkirkan makanan-makanan dihadapannya, semua berhambur jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang mampu memekakkan telinga.

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya, ia menangis, pertahanannya jebol.

"Siwon pabo! Aku membencimu.." Isaknya melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berantakan.

"Disini hyung..kau tak tahu..disini sakit" Kyuhyun memukul dadanya brutal

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhhhh!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak menumpahkan beban berat yang terasa menghimpit rongga dadanya.

…..

Hujan mengguyur kota seoul sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Siwon masih duduk terpaku di taman itu di bawah pohon maple, pandangannya kosong, ia menelan ludah saat mengingat pertemuannya dengn kibum. Matanya memanas.

_"Hyung, miane..aku akan segera menikah"_

Siwon mengepalkan jemarinya, mengingat sepenggal kalimat yang dilontarkan kibum sore tadi, ia tak menyangka setelah penantiannya bertahun-tahun belakangan ini, kibum hanya kembali untuk menyampaikan berita yang menurutnya membelah hatinya menjadi 2 bagian.

_"Miane hyung, aku..aku..aku tidak bisa denganmu, aku sangat mencintai calon suamiku" _

Siwon menangis, dadanya sesak. Dengan bergetar ia meraih ponsel disakunya, matanya memburam bukan hanya karena airmata namun juga karena bulir hujan yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Kyu, eodiga?" Siwon memecet tombol dial berulang kali, kyuhyun tak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kyu.." Siwon memeluk lututnya, membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sementara itu kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari tempat siwon berdiam diri, airmatanya tak kunjung reda, ia tahu, ia melihat semuanya, bagaimana siwon terpuruk, bagaimana kibum menghempaskan siwon-nya jauh.

Badan kyuhyun menggigil, giginya bergemeletuk menahan dinginnya air hujan. Langkahnya gemetar mendekati siwon, sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh bahu siwon pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya berputar, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh menghantam punggung siwon. Siwon terkejut, ia membalikkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kyu.." Bisiknya memeluk lengan kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya,

"…"

"Dia..Pergi lagi kyu, dan ini untuk selamanya, ia akan menikah" Siwon masih tidak menyadari keadaan kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"…"

"Kau tahu kyu..kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki"

"…"

"Kyu?"

"…"

"Apa kau sudah lama ditengah hujan? Lenganmu sangat dingin"

"…"

"Kyu?"

Bruukkk..

Tubuh kyuhyun merosot jatuh ke rerumputan, siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Kyu!"

"Ya Tuhan, kyu.." Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun yang memucat, bibirnya mulai membiru dengan kelopak mata yang memerah, siwon khawatir, sangat khawatir.

"Kumohon kyu bertahanlah" Siwon membopong kyuhyun ala bridal.

"Kyunnie..Kyunnie..Kyunnie..uljima ne, hyung akan membawamu kerumah sakit" Siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun saat taksi membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

…..

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun ulsanim?" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya saat sang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat kyuhyun

"Hhh..sedikit saja anda terlambat membawanya, saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan dongsaeng anda siwon-ssi"

"…"

"Ia mengalami Hypotermia, terlalu lama dalam kondisi kedinginan dan turunnya daya tahan tubuh, saya harap anda bisa menjaga asupan gizi serta pola makan dongsaeng anda siwon-ssi"

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ku, dia.."

"Dia baik-baik saja, anda bisa melihatnya sendiri sekarang, permisi" Sang dokter meninggalkan siwon yang bernafas lega mendengar keadaan dongsaengnya baik-baik saja. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu ruang rawat kyuhyun, dan demi apapun di dunia ini, senyuman kyuhyun adalah hal terindah yang ia miliki dan ia lihat.

"Hyung.." Suara kyuhyun serak

"Ne, Gwenchana kyunnie?" Siwon duduk disamping ranjang kyuhyun, menggenggam jemarinya dan mengecupnya berulang kali

"Kau tahu kyu? Hyung hampir mati saat melihatmu pingsan tadi, hyung benar-benar khawatir padamu" Siwon membelai kepala kyuhyun lembut

"Hyung tidak tahu apa yang harus hyung lakukan jika hujan membuat kyuhyun-ku sakit" Siwon meletakkan jemari kyuhyun dipipinya.

"Hyung gwenchana?"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, kyuhyun mempertanyakan keadaannya disaat ia tengah sakit

"Kau dan kibummie?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Siwon tercekat, yah kyuhyun benar, ia baru saja merasakan patah hati beberapa jam yang lalu, namun kini rasa sakit itu berganti ketika perasaan khawatir menggelayuti hatinya. Ia bahkan mulai membandingkan sikapnya terhadap kyuhyun dan kibum. Bathinnya berkecamuk

'Kibum' …

'Kyuhyun' Deg

'Kibum'…

'Kyuhyun' Deg

Tanpa sadar siwon memegang dadanya, merasakan detak yang lain saat ia menebut nama kyuhyun.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menepuk lengan siwon, ia memicingkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan siwon

"Ah, gwenchana kyunnie-ah, " Siwon menggenggam lagi jemari kyuhyun, ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, miane aku mengikutimu" Kyuhyun meunduk, menatap jemarinya yang dimainkan siwon

"Ani kyunnie, gwenchana, aku ini namja yang kuat, harusnya kau perhatikan kesehatanmu, ingat kau itu mudah sakit, aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini, aku..aku.. aku benar-benar khawatir" siwon mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya.

"Hyung.." kyuhyun menatap siwon intens

"hiks..hiks.."

Kyuhyun terperanjat, siwon menangis, siwonnya menangis.

Greppp..

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh siwon yang bergetar

"Hyung, uljima.."

"Hiks..Aku terlalu..hiks..mengkhawatirkanmu kyu..aku..aku.."

"Ssstttt.. uljima hyung, aku mohon, jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku jauh lebih terpuruk, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, kau membunuhku hyung.." Kyuhyun mengusap airmata siwon lalu mengecup kedua mata namja tersayangnya itu.

"Jjjaa, jangan menangis lagi ne" senyum kyuhyun

Deg..

Siwon menyentuh dadanya sekilas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kali ini, ia mampu merasakan senyum kyuhyun yang menyentuh titik terdalam hatinya, ia kembali memeluk kyuhyun.

"It's okay, Im here.." Bisik kyuhyun

"Kyunnie, bolehkah hyung tidur disampingmu?"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun menggeser badannya pelan memberi ruang agar tubuh siwon bisa berbaring disebelahnya, siwon menarik kyuhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya, memberi kehangatan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Hyung"

"Eum?"

"Hangat"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar bisikan kyuhyun, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kini mereka terbaring dengan tubuh saling memeluk.

"Kyu.."

"Eum?"

"…"

"…"

"Saranghaeyo"

Deg.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah siwon yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Saranghaeyo kyunnie, miane aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, aku baru sadar rasa yang aku miliki bukan untuk kibum atau namja atau bahkan yeoja yang lain, tapi kau. Miane aku terlalu jauh mencari hati yang mampu menemaniku, aku tidak mencari dan menatapmu yang selalu ada untukku, kini aku mampu merasakan rasa ini baby, rasa yang ada diantara kita, hanya kau dan aku. Saranghaeyo..jeoungmal saranghaeyo my babykyu" Siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, tercenganng atas kata-kata siwon barusan

"Hy..Hyung.."

"Ssstt.. kau tidak usah menjawabnya baby, aku sudah tahu"

Kyuhyun bergetar, siwon tahu semuanya, mana mungkin..

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku salah mengartikan perhatianmu selama ini, kasih sayangmu, dan semua.."

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kata-kata siwon terputus isakan kyuhyun

"Kyu?"

"Pabo! Choi siwon pabo!"

"Kyu?"

"Nado..nado saranghaeyo pabo!" kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan siwon, siwon tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat wajah kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

Cup

Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun pelan, sangat lembut..

Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan seberapa besar cinta yang baru ia sadari kini, kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, airmatanya masih menetes, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi sekarang.

"Babykyu, my baby..uljima, it's okay, im here.." siwon berbisik lalu kembali mengecup bibir kyuhyun semakin dalam.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi our wonkyu akan memiliki babies..

FIN


End file.
